Marcy's New Neighbors or When Peter Met Marcy
by khuang851
Summary: When Al Bundy gets rich after winning a lawsuit over his God's Shoes and moves away, Marcy was ecstatic. But then the Griffins move into the old Bundy house and soon chaos unfurls. Witness what happens as Marcy learns the hard way that there are far worse neighbors to live next to than the Bundys!


Part 1: Al Strikes It Rich

(Episode opens to Peggy in the Living Room watching TV and eating bonbons. Al walks in through the door very upset. He slams the door.)

Peggy (Disinterestedly): Oh hi honey. How was work.

Al: I just had the worst day of my life at work today.

Peggy (Continuing watching TV): Let me guess. A fat lady wanted some pair of shoes and you insulted her and she got angry and left the store.

Al: Well yeah that's a given. But that's not why it was so bad today.

Peggy: Then what is it?

Al: You remember when I invented God Shoes?

Peggy: You mean those ugly things that were shaped like feet with the sock sewn into them? What about them?

Al: Apparently someone else made them and made a profit from them and now they are a multimillionaire. That money should belong to me! I invented those shoes and deserve some if not all the credit!

Peggy (Turns off TV): You're joking right? *Starts to laugh and then sees Al is serious* You're not joking? We could have made millions of dollars? Wow. Now I feel bad that I called those things and you failures.

(Kelly and Bud enter)

Kelly: Hi Mom! Hi Dad!

Bud: What's new?

Peggy: Your father just found out today that we should be millionaires.

Kelly: How? Did someone die?

Al: Not yet. You see kids, I just found out someone stole my idea for God Shoes and are making a fortune off of them.

Kelly: Those ugly things with the socks sewn in them?

Bud: They're a hit?

Al: Yes they are a hit. A huge hit at that. None of you believed in me or the Shoes and now someone is profiting from my creation!

Bud: I'm sure it's just a coincid-

(Al pulls out a pair of Vibram FiveFingers Shoes)

Bud: Whoa. Those _are _the God Shoes. Only without the sock part.

Kelly: Boy do I feel stupid now.

Bud: Normally I'd say that would be an understatement but I have to agree with you this time because I feel the same way.

Peggy (Disbelief): Me too.

Bud: You could take the guy to court. This a serious matter here. We- no you- deserve all that money! Not that guy.

*Marcy and Jefferson enter*

Marcy (Panicking): I just saw the most awful thing ever! I saw someone jogging wearing those horrible God Shoes Al invented! I think I'm having a stroke!

Peggy: You're not having a stroke, Marcy.

Marcy: Oh good. I thought I was….

Bud: And those were God Shoes.

Al: Somebody stole my invention and didn't even give me credit. So I'm taking them to court!

Jefferson: That sounds reasonable.

Marcy: You? In court? HA! What idiot judge would rule in _your _favor?

*Jump to Marcy watching news on TV in shock with Jefferson sitting next to her*

Female News Anchor (On TV): And in other news, local shoe salesman Al Bundy successfully won his lawsuit against the creator of the popular Vibram FiveFingers Shoes today for stealing his invention God Shoes and not giving Mr. Bundy credit. The judge awarded Mr. Bundy a total of $100 million. This news anchor sure feels stupid for calling Mr. Al Bundy and his creation failures all those years ago….

Marcy (Shocked): Society as we know it is now doomed.

Jefferson: I think you're overreacting.

Marcy: I guess you're right.

Jefferson: Plus I bet you could convince Al to put the money into your bank!

Marcy: You're right! I can nail him with an extremely high interest rate!

*Over at the Bundy House, everyone is literally rolling in money singing "We're In the Money." Marcy and Jefferson enter*

Marcy (In shock): What is going here?! Why are you rolling around in all that money?!

Peggy (Delightfully): Because we're rich!

Bud: And we can.

Kelly: I've never felt happier in my life!

Marcy (As she lowers herself on the couch): This has to be a dream! You can't be rich! Quick! Someone hit me to prove this is a dream! Getting hit shouldn't hurt.

Al (As he picks up a frying pan): I've always hoped to hear you say that, chicken legs!

*Smacks Marcy in the face*

Marcy (Painfully): Ok. This is not a dream….

*Marcy falls unconscious*

Jefferson: Maybe I should do that the next time she wants to ask me if her mother can move in with us!

(Everyone laughs at the comment)

*Fade Out And back into the D'Arcy house with Marcy having a black eye and holding frozen peas to her injury*

Marcy: I still can't believe a judge gave that cretin money! What is this world coming to?!

Jefferson: You need to be positive.

Marcy: I guess you're right. I mean it isn't like they are destroying our house.

*Knock on the door*

Peggy (From behind the door): Marcy! Come out here! We have biiiiiiiiiiig news to tell you!

*Marcy opens the door*

Marcy: What?

Al: We're moving!

*Marcy starts screaming in excitement*

Bud: Yeah. We decided that our house is too small and poor for us now.

Kelly: So we're moving into a huge custom built mansion in Massachusetts!

Al: We leave on Saturday and the family we sold that dump of a house will move in on Monday. We just wanted to say "Adios losers!" And Marcy?

Marcy (Annoyed): Yeah Al?

Al: I'll miss you….

Marcy (Touched): Oh that's so swe-

Al: And your chicken legs!

Marcy (Annoyed): Goodbye, Al!

*Cut to Monday. Al is talking to someone inside his old house off screen. Marcy enters the scene and stands in her yard*

Al (Handing over a dozen keys on a keychain): And here are the keys to this dump. One of these is the real key. I'm not sure which one though. Doesn't matter as all of the locks to the house are broken. Oh and the neighbors like to drop in uninvited. Jefferson is okay but Marcy- well lets just say Marcy is like a chicken that just found out Col. Sanders killed her family.

Marcy (Annoyed): I'm right here, Al.

Al: Speak of the Colonel now! Come here, Chicken. I'd like you to meet your new neighbors!

*The Griffins come out of the house*

Peter (Happily): Nice to meet you! We're the Griffins! I'm Peter and this is my lovely wife Lois….

Lois (Waving): Hello.

Peter: ...My son Chris….

*Chris is staring at Marcy in awe*

Marcy (Concerned): Is he feeling okay? He seems to be a bit out of it.

Peter: Oh yeah. Chris tends to do that from time to time. Anyway this is my daughter Meg….

*Meg is giggling uncontrollably*

Peter: She normally isn't like that. Here is my dog Brian.

Brian: Hey.

Marcy (Shocked): Did that Dog just talk?!

Brian: Yeah. Yes I did. Never seen a talking dog before?

Marcy: No!

Brian: Well get used to it, bitch.

Marcy (Doing her angry chicken pose): Well that was very rude of you!

Lois: Ha! She _does _look like a chicken!

Peter: And finally we have Stewie, my youngest son.

Stewie: You probably are one of the adults that can't understand me. I'm going to see. Cluck you, Chicken!

*Stewie and Brian high five each other as the other Griffins laugh*

Marcy (Offended): I heard that! You'd better watch your mouth, you- you- you little brat!

Stewie: Oh. So she can hear me. This is going to be fun!

Meg: I can't believe it! I finally found a woman so unattractive looking that I look like a supermodel!

*Marcy leaves very angrily*

Peter: Jeez. What's her problem?

Al: She probably is angry that her eggs got stolen by the farmer. Well, we're off to Massachusetts! Bye!

*Al gets into a brand new Mercedes A 220 with the rest of the family waving goodbye. Then they drive off*

Announcer: Will Marcy learn to live with her new neighbors? What will the Bundy do in Massachusetts? And if Peter is now living in Chicago, who will move into his old house? Find out next time on Married… With Children!

To Be Continued…


End file.
